Gone Into The Fog
by Suicune98
Summary: I didn't kill her. I swear. Then again, the words love and death were never meant to put but together...  R/R.
1. What's Left

Gone Into The Fog  
By Suicune98

Chapter 1

Garu's POV

I walk the streets of South Korea, hands in my pockets, even though I wished those hands were holding another hand.

I sighed.

My condition was getting worse...

But that never will happen because that dream crashed with all my other faded hopes and dreams.

And my honor.

You may probably ask what I'm rambling on and on about, well I don't really want to relive the nightmare, much less talk about it.

But you'll probably find out anyway because none of my wishes come true...

I was lost in my own small, pathetic, hell of shame, when I heard my cell phone ring.

I took it out of the pocket of my raven black baggy shorts.

I read the message, it was a text from Abyo... of course it was...

_Abyo: Hey Garu, how's it going? Still in South Korea? I wish you could come back to Sooga Village... I mean what you did last winter wasn't your fault! I know you didn't do it! But Ching might be hard to work with... I mean..._

And my crappy cell phone cut of the rest of the message.

_Good_, I thought, I didn't need to be reminded of what I did last winter anyways... or what people thought I did.

But you can't have everything you want in life, can you?

My hard worked honor...gone.

Most of my friends...gone.

My...girlfriend...gone...forever...into a world you never return from...

A world that looks down into my personal hell.

I wonder what she thinks of me now...I hope she knows I didn't do this to her.

And most of all...my life...gone.

So as I rounded the corner to my condo, I stopped and whispered quietly...

"What else is left to lose?"

AN: Ok so here's a link to my deviantART account

Here are some pictures to go with the story!

http:/suicune98 DOT deviantart DOT com/#/d2tob92

http:/suicune98 DOT deviantart DOT com/#/d2toayw

Subscribe or as they say in deviant ART …

Watch me XD Not kidding!


	2. Death and Suicide Sing

Chapter 2

Ching's POV

I lay wide awake watching the clock.

2:33

It's amazing that when somebody important from your life is taken away.

Everything goes black.

Everything you once knew.

Everything that will be.

Your future.

Your past.

The present.

Mean nothing to you anymore.

Feelings

Emotions

Contentment

Life

All crash down and all that's left are little pieces.

Trillions of little pieces that can never be mended.

But the only cure if that person special person in your life comes back.

It all revolves around that special person.

A person you cared about.

A person you cared about so much, that you would through yourself in front of a bus to save them.

But this time there was nobody to save her.

Nobody to jump in front of that out of control deamon bus.

But what if that bus was driven by somebody _else_ you cared about.

Somebody you knew and loved.

And that somebody who was driving that bus loved the person that was in front of it.

That person you cared about so much.

In the beginning of this mess.

What if that person you loved and cared about was killed…

By another loved one...

Or so everyone thought…

Garu's POV

I meditate in the middle of my living room.

As still as a mighty oak.

As quiet as a babbling brook.

Breath in breath out, think about today's events.

Suicide didn't seem like a big problem.

No pain no sorrow, no everyday hurtful feelings that everyday people go through.

And I could be with _her…_

_Pucca_

_I smile at the thought._

_To see her bight smile that makes your insides melt._

_To feel her silky raven black hair in my fingers._

_And to look into those crystal light brown eyes._

_As if you can see her sole._

_But then again, I was getting over it, bit by bit._

_I might not be able to love again but hey, it beats being hung over right?_

_But then again… killing myself would help ease the pain more quicker…_

_So many hard choices, so little time…_


	3. The Story of Our Lives

Chapter 3

Tobe's POV

Twisting my sword around and around…

Around and around, just like me…

Will my life EVER stop spinning out of control?

_Pucca_

Such a beautiful name…

Such a beautiful person to behold that name…

Gone…

Killed…

By my enemy…

_Garu_

Heartless fool…

He was lucky to have Pucca there…

Beside him in battle…

There to protect him at all coasts…

A young 14 year old ninja boy that takes everything for granted because he was the _honorable_ village ninja…

Or used to be at least…

At least one of my wishes came true…

But for that one wish to work _she_ had to be there…

To choose me over him…

But this was destiny…

And a bad guy can't love a good girl without a good excuse to…

Garu's POV

*_Flashback*_

I grab her hand and pull her through the thickening fog.

"Garu what's happening?" Pucca asks me in a terrified voice.

"I'm not sure, but we have to get out of here," I reply with urgency.

Suddenly I feel cold air fly past me and a high pitch scream.

"Pucca?" I yell, grabbing at the foggy air trying to find her.

Another high pitched scream.

This one was cut off by a gurgle.

I listen intently.

Silence.

And the worst type.

I walk around blindly trying to find her.

I trip over a rock.

Wait, that's a body.

No...

Not her body...

I see her lying there motionless with in the disbanding fog.

"No..." I whisper...

I kneel down beside her and shake her body.

"Pucca, PUCCA?" I say choking...

I put my ear to her heart...

Nothing...

Suddenly I felt life had lost all meaning...

Like I was dying with my dead corpse...

Except slower and more painful...

Like somebody ripped my heart out of my chest...

I feel something wet roll down me cheek...

I don't try to hold back my tears...

I don't care who's watching...

I don't care about my honor...

I care about Pucca...

I kiss her cold bloody lips as the fog clears giving way to a bright half covered moon.

Her wounds are shocking...

Slices made from a sword across her body...

Clothes bloody...

And worst, a huge deep bloody cut forever in beaded on her throat...

"Garu..." I hear a soft scared voice behind me...

It was Ching...

She stares at Pucca...

And then she stares at me...

"Garu..." Her voice trembling, " what have you done?"

*_End of Flashback*_

I open my eyes, I knew what I had to do…

I run to my bed room and grab my katana…

I raise it high above my head, tip pointing my chest…

I closed my eyes for one last time…

I hear a timid soft knock at the door.

The katana fly's out of my hands and crashes onto the hard marble floor..

I open my eyes wearily and run the get the door and open it…

I see a girl about the age of 13 staring at me with creamy milk chocolate eyes…

And surrounding those eyes were red circles…

It took my a few seconds to realize who the girl was…

"Melody, what happen?" I asked shocked at her sudden appearance at my door…

She stares at me then hugs me crying into my chest.

"Garu.." she says chocking on broken sobs, " It's Jet…"

"Well what about Jet?"

"Garu," she says voice muffled in my shirt, " Jet is dead.."

_AN: Jet and Melody are 2 of 7 OC I have._


	4. Inception

Chapter 4

Garu's POV

I stand as still as can be…

Another person in my life…

_Dead._

No time to dwell on that thought as Melody cried into my T shirt.

I sat her down on the couch.

"What happened?" I say in a worried questioning voice.

"Well, actually I didn't see his body….or see him get killed…" Melody said finally calming down.

"So how do you know he's dead?"

"I can feel it, and plus, he didn't visit me yesterday or today!"

That was strange, I also didn't see him the other day… considering he usually comes to spar with me…

"That's not all…" She said in a whisper voice.

I snap out of my deep thought and look up at her, " What do you mean by that?"

"I mean I went to his house about 2 hours ago!"

So there was more to the story.

"I'm all ears"

"So like I said, I went to him house wondering what was up, when I got there I knocked on his door a few times before I got suspicious. Then I find this note under his door," she takes out a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket and hands it to me.

"Soon after that it got all foggy, which I thought was out of the norm" she said finishing her story.

I look down at the piece of paper she gave me.

It read one simple word written in curvy hand writing.

_Demetri_

Who the hell is Demetri?

"So what are we going to do?" She asks, big shiny brown eyes starring at me.

For some reason at that moment, she kinda reminded me of Pucca…

"Uh, well, first we should call the twins…"

"Why?" She asks eyes slanting.

I knew how much she hated Darciera. But how she thought of Valilova as a sister herself.

I sigh, " Because they might be able to help us find Jet with there powers and… I find this day so familiar," I say my voice trailing off…

It looked so much like that faithful day in December….

Minus the snow on the ground…

Maybe we could find who _really_ killed Pucca and get my name cleared.

But life in Sooga would never be the same without her.

So I guess it wouldn't make a difference anyway…

I get out my cell phone and put it on speed dial.

"Hello?"said a sweet melancholy voice at the other end of the line.

"Hey Valilova, it's Garu I need your help,"


End file.
